


【原耽/肉文】魔犬佐希

by SnowytheManul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 沉睡于地狱中的恶魔佐希·巴斯克维尔，在六十年后作为克洛斯警署应对棘手罪案的的绝密武器，被召唤苏醒。随后，佐希卷入了一连串的奇妙事件之中，并用胯下的大肉棒征服了并不仅限于人类的男性们，让他们汁水淋漓哭泣颤抖，一边猎艳一边维护城市的安定和平。搬运。是总攻文，坑了。
Kudos: 3





	1. 搞神父1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名《狗鼎记》，人形自走淫棍恶魔艹遍他的后宫们的故事。肉文，主角是优雅美貌的鬼畜总攻，没有反攻。  
> 2018年暑假在海棠连载的总攻肉文，人物有原型。  
> 只写了两三章，就因为忙着考雅思没有继续连载下去。当时的收藏还不错，所以往这边搬一下。
> 
> 这文坑了，大概率应该是不会写了。

约书亚·安杰利纳被一缕刺入眼睫的晨曦惊醒。  
睡意朦胧的神父揉了揉干涩的眼睛，慢吞吞地挣扎着起身。暖金色的光芒透过薄而白的窗帘洒在他赤裸的美妙胴体上，于肩背肌肉虬结处撒下莹亮的斑块。  
他伸手到床头去摸自己的眼镜；薄薄一层被褥滑至他腰间，让强健匀称的半裸身躯展露无遗。  
有轻柔凉爽的晨风阵阵，自窗外的花丛拂进木屋窗内，伴着细小的沙沙声穿堂而过。他戴上眼镜。一切都显得那么宁静安详，这只是个普通的早上。  
不。约书亚背后发凉。  
圣职者的本能让他察觉了蹊跷之处，于是他回过头，猛然看向床外侧的墙壁——  
有黑影在深棕色的墙面上缓缓晕开；墙壁像是融化了，却丝毫没有倾塌的迹象。它从一小块暗色的漩涡蔓延成巨大的、内部如同流动的黑色水浪的隧道入口，渗漉出凉飕飕的冷气。  
圣职者屏住了呼吸。上帝啊，这该不会是……？  
果不其然，佐希·巴斯克维尔从里面冒了出来。  
该死！木屋内空间狭小，他根本无处闪躲，就连唯一能勉强驱魔的武器也也摆在三米外——对于佐希这种级别的家伙——  
“我亲爱的安洁莉娜，你准备逃到哪儿去？”  
黑发红瞳的恶魔从身后一把抱住可怜的挣扎着的约书亚，将神父强壮结实，肉感绝佳的裸体揽在怀里。  
正如佐希所见，他亲爱的安洁莉娜仍然如此缺乏防备，诱人得毫不自知，明知这恶魔一直觊觎自己的肉体，却还是会不修边幅地裸睡，极易得手——简直像是块喂到猎犬嘴边的肥肉。  
又有微风吹过耳畔，恶魔心情愉悦，揉搓起了怀中这死守着贞洁的可怜神父。约书亚的胸部很大，看上去并不仅仅是因为胸肌健壮发达——柔软厚实又弹性绝佳，简直像是女人的乳房。而这几天，它们似乎又变大了，暗红的乳头凸起在麦色的大胸脯上，鼓鼓胀胀的，微微沁着一层粘腻的汗水。  
恶魔伸出他白皙修长的手，揪了揪那一对又大又凸的乳头，如同揉面团一般揉搓着那对丰硕的软肉，满意地听见神父挣扎着发出一声压抑的、羞愤又酥麻的呻吟。他的手毫不客气地沿着壮硕紧实的腹肌滑下去，淫亵地爱抚着神父抗拒颤抖着的身体，最后滑进那条可怜兮兮地守护禁地的白棉内裤里，一把攥住了将它塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，软乎乎的大阴茎。  
“没有晨勃吗？看来需要先进入状态了。”  
约书亚的男性象征尺寸算得上傲人，浓密干燥的金色耻毛摸起来堪称松软，因此，这里一直都是佐希最为喜爱的地带。恶魔技巧娴熟地蹂躏起神父的脆弱部位，纤细的手来回挑逗滑动，掂着沉甸甸的囊袋，爱不释手地又掐又捏，甚至还恶意剥开包皮用指甲逗弄暗粉色的龟头，让顶端尿道口溢出湿淋清亮的汁液。  
动弹不得的神父尽了最后一点可怜的努力，试图夹紧双腿躲过恶魔肆无忌惮的侵犯，却仍然无济于事——太丢人了，神的信徒羞惭又愤愤不平，唯有把脸埋进蓬松的枕头里，狼狈得像只受惊的鸵鸟，颤抖着任由自己的肉棒在罪恶的爱抚之中缓缓雄起，变得湿润又硬挺，肿胀灼热。他的脊柱也酥麻，全身的力气都被抽干殆尽。  
约书亚脸颊发烫甚至隐约回想起上一次——佐希游刃有余地玩弄他的性器，将他侵犯到情难自持。恶魔的长舌头简直是场噩梦，湿漉漉滑溜溜地舔裹着他全身，甚至奸污他臀缝里的肉洞时，却又美妙得宛若天堂。  
这个淫魔……！想到如此，约书亚那张阳刚的、棱角分明的脸已经羞红得不行，从脸颊到耳畔都臊得充血发烫。为非作歹着的恶魔倒是对此颇为受用。佐希悠然地欣赏着这难得一见的景致，心情颇佳，偶尔还探出尖尖的犬齿轻咬着神父的肩颈，舔舔红热可爱的耳廓，向着耳孔里轻轻吹气。  
人类的生命力真是美妙无比的东西啊。佐希由衷赞叹，他一直热爱人类的鲜活血液和体温——那简直是尘世间的无上恩赐。  
受到鼓舞的恶魔继续着坏心眼的邪恶行径。佐希毫不留情地扒下约书亚款式死板，毫无诱惑性的白棉内裤——那块可怜的布料早就湿漉漉的了，前裆简直像是浸过水。  
神父挣扎着企图维护最后的尊严，阻挠恶魔的玷污，却已经为时太晚。约书亚的内裤可怜巴巴地卡在大腿上，暴露着两瓣饱满的屁股和阴囊后方的一小片会阴皮肉，由于双腿间被佐希强行挤入而无法合拢，只能赤裸着最见不得人的地方，任由其宰割。  
“给你带了小礼物，”佐希含住约书亚的耳垂，在他耳畔呢喃，“看看它。喜欢吗？”  
神父犹豫着回头，瞧见一串深蓝色的肛门拉珠。  
“你从哪拿来的这种东西？！”约书亚几乎是在一瞬间羞得满脸通红，拼了命地想要挣脱。  
佐希哼地发出一声轻笑，“它能让你淫荡的身体舒服起来，知道这些就足够了，安洁莉娜。”他将这一串不算可爱的小东西抵在约书亚的肛口轻轻磨蹭，“还没被操熟的浅褐色……我亲爱的安洁莉娜，知道它的颜色是多么般配你屁股后面的小洞吗？”他饶有兴致地盯着约书亚的羞耻部位。神父已经四十多岁，肛门不是娇嫩青涩的粉红色泽，但成熟健康的浅褐色显然更能衬托这具丰硕饱满的雄健肉体。那里的褶皱羞怯地紧缩着妄图抵御侵犯，却更令佐希想入非非。  
这位刚强勇猛的神之战士身上，居然也有个如此娇嫩脆弱的蜜洞……恶魔捏着串珠底部，稍稍用力，让它从约书亚的肉穴入口钻进去。  
滚圆的珠子摩擦着紧紧合拢的肠腔，折磨着敏感的黏膜嫩肉，让神父错觉自己体内每一寸都被揉碾、被剥开——那东西滑进更深的地方了。约书亚头脑一片混乱——明明想要挣脱，却全身绵软如同被抽干了力气，什么都做不了。  
该死。他的肉洞竟然还隐约渗出润滑保护的汁液来——伴着身后的恶魔不怀好意的坏笑声，淫秽的水声也咕唧作响。约书亚痛恨极了自己这具不知羞耻的肉体。这不洁的、亵渎神明的下流行为简直令他又憎又爱，痛苦又快乐。  
“唔，”佐希懒洋洋地抠挖着约书亚敏感充血的肠道黏膜，翻找着前列腺，声调甜美在他耳畔低语，“让我们找找，安洁莉娜的宝藏，藏起来的小秘密，在哪儿——?”  
而极其不合时宜地，一串响亮又突兀的铃声自约书亚凌乱的被褥间传来。佐希皱了皱眉，以左手继续着揉捏约书亚湿漉硬挺阴茎的动作，湿淋淋黏糊糊粘满晶莹肠液的右手则探入被褥里，翻找裹挟在一片狼藉之中滴滴作响的手机。  
“是瑟琳。”佐希扔下手机，也放开了约书亚。  
“七区有人死在别墅里。密室门窗从内部紧闭，环境极端干燥，死者却是溺水身亡。”  
“彼得那家伙束手无策了，所以让她叫我们过去。”

彩蛋：  
克洛斯是个令人目眩神迷的，如同大熔炉一样的城市：以普通人类的标准看来，夜晚的市中心总是有明灯和霓虹交相辉映，历史遗迹与摩登建筑比肩林立，不同的文化、人种交汇碰撞，的的确确算得上繁华无比；而当然，若是换个角度一窥其貌——自从数年前发生了无法解释的超自然事件（政府对外称之为“未知能源导致的维度裂隙”，令人一头雾水）后，这座城市就变得更为光怪陆离。  
“你看走在街上的那些家伙们，”有本地人向几位旅行者示意，“他们可不一定都是人。”他又把声音压低了些，“比如我的邻居，珍妮小姐，月圆之夜时她的屋子里会有狼嗥声……啊哈，我不能再说更多了。”  
显而易见地，随着奇异的外来居民们大批涌入，克洛斯的治安秩序也陷入了前所未有的混乱之中。警署的人们每日都焦头烂额，缉拿非人类罪犯的棘手程度难以想象，根本不能以通常手段解决。随着各类案件频发（其中不乏谋财害命的凶案）市民们生活堪忧，甚至游行抗议政府不作为。  
正是在这水深火热之时，佐希·巴斯克维尔作为秘密武器被唤醒。  
人们召唤了沉睡于地狱中的恶魔，与之订立契约：从今以后恶魔重获自由，可以任意往返人间和冥界，而条件是要运用魔力协助克洛斯的警务人员们缉拿犯罪者。刚刚醒来的恶魔稍加思索，便欣然接受了这一请求，整个过程顺利到不可思议，令人们如释重负。  
——终于得到了猎捕那些漂亮的男性，并将他们据为己有的机会。那一天，恶魔这样想着，露出了心满意足的微笑。  
从那以后，佐希就投身于解决克洛斯的危机事件之中；今日也一如既往。


	2. 搞神父2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在看看自己两年前硬学翻译腔的行文真的想死（…

“你这家伙该从我身上滚下来了吧？”  
被搞得乱七八糟的约书亚又羞又恼，咬牙切齿地扳开恶魔在自己身上不规矩地揩油的手，顾不得赤身裸体的羞耻，躲得离佐希远远的。“…让'我们'过去？你这鬼东西，那些警察怎么知道你在……”  
“瑟琳知道。我对她说这几天要是出了事，尽管告诉安杰利纳神父。”佐希俊美的脸孔挂着一抹坏笑，露出雪白的尖尖牙齿。  
“几天？你打算胡闹几天？…该死的淫魔！”神父的脸又红了，脱下那条裆部早已脏兮兮黏糊糊的内裤，一边低声咒骂着佐希，一边手忙脚乱地拉开衣柜。  
约书亚现在全身赤裸，像座希腊雕像。佐希牢牢盯着他的胴体，用视线把神父全身的皮肤都舔了一遍，没忘记偷偷瞥见他储存贴身物品的抽屉。那里面清一色全是最普通的白棉质地男士平角内裤。  
——真够古板和纯情。恶魔在心中这样评价着。  
他们抵达七区的案发现场时，别墅的入口已被警员们封锁，记者和闲散民众挤得周围水泄不通。  
约书亚轻车熟路地挤开人群，向警戒线外的执勤人员出示证明后，走进了大门，佐希跟在他后面。有调查情况的警员来往于繁复的大堂与回廊间，看上去忙得不可开交。  
“我们得先找到A22，跟着我走就行了。”  
这没法反驳——地狱生物的第六感比人类强得多，约书亚对此倒是深有体会。他们走了几分钟，就在约书亚隐约因别墅的面积之大和路径之多而感到烦躁的时候，他们在一扇门前停了下来。  
就是这里吗？约书亚看着那扇紧闭的门，却觉得看起来根本不像，但他还尚未来得及作出反应，就被身后的佐希出其不意间推了进去。  
果不其然。那根本不是什么案发现场——连警员们的人影都没有；它只是个狭小又隐蔽的的储物间。  
佐希低头看向约书亚的腕表，“居然比约定时间提前了。”恶魔俊美端丽的面孔上闪过一丝不易察觉的笑意，“我们只有十分钟，所以速战速决吧。”  
“你又要干什么？”  
“干些让我们都快乐的事。”  
这根本是故意的吧！神父犹犹豫豫，不情不愿地解开腰带褪下长裤。他可一点儿都不想在这种地方被一个肮脏的恶魔侵犯，但如果没能让这家伙“满意”，或许接下来几天都不会太好过——他新换的白棉内裤居然又湿了，这回水渍不是在前面，而是在后面。  
恶魔闻到了那里肠液流出的淡淡臊味，胯下的欲望又硬挺了几分。真是血脉喷张的淫乱气味啊。  
约书亚脱下内裤，健壮的臂膀撑住墙边，弯下腰来，抬高臀瓣。暗粉红色的阴囊垂在两条饱满的大腿之间，浑圆结实的屁股撅起来朝着他，臀缝间的肉穴不久前才被蹂躏过，此时仍然红肿不堪，微微张开小口，残留的晶莹肠液沾在肉洞边缘，悄悄地顺着肌理分明的臀肉滑下来。佐希坏心眼地用指尖拨弄着约书亚肛门周围的湿润褶皱，不出所料，神父的身躯一下子紧绷，像是一只受惊的大型动物。  
“你要做就……快点……！”  
约书亚转过头瞪着他，发出诱惑性远大于实用性的威胁。时间不足的紧迫感加诸随时可能被发现的惊险刺激，都让神父心脏狂跳，神职者的尊严和自持早就不知道被抛到哪里去了。  
佐希拉下前裆的拉链。恶魔的阴茎比人类的要大上不少，颜色却意外地好看，比普通男人又黑又皱的肮脏肉棒漂亮得多。硕大的龟头顶在湿软红肿的肛门处，稍一用力，就破开了神父软黏炽热的肉穴——与其说是插进去的，倒不如说是滑进去的——约书亚的身体已经被挑逗爱抚得性欲高涨，后穴也被搞得每一块肉都敏感到熟透，佐希的插入过程自然毫不费力。  
这感觉可真他妈的美妙。火热紧致的肠道紧紧夹着粗大的阴茎，每一次抽插都能带出飞溅的水沫和淫靡的声响。约书亚的身躯肉感拔群，操起来舒服得难以置信。  
“里面好滑。”恶魔挺了挺他劲瘦有力的腰，“神父的身体居然会淌出圣水吗？”  
这句调情的荤话如此下流，让约书亚羞愤到恨不得立即晕过去。不幸的是，他现在连晕过去的机会也没有了——这淫魔刚刚找到了他的前列腺。  
那像颗栗子一样的小东西埋在软乎乎的肠肉底下，稍一被触碰就令神父如遭雷击，脊柱酥麻，如同有烧红的烙铁丝从尾椎直穿颅脑。  
果然是这儿。佐希都快笑出声来了，这淫荡的小东西，倒是与他的安洁莉娜看起来神圣威严，实际上却敏感可爱到不行的肉体十分相配。  
于是他将那见不得人的念头付诸实际：柔软厚实的龟头一下一下杵在约书亚的前列腺上，过于猛烈的酥麻和胀痛逼得神父难以抑制地惊喘，直肠一下子又夹紧了。  
“放松，别夹得那么努力。”恶魔揉着神父丰腴的臀肉说，“不然我会再用点别的手段，让你爽到哭出来的——难道你想有人听见你的呻吟，然后因此找到我们吗？”  
约书亚眼冒金星，大脑一片混沌——仿佛也被后庭里插着的大阴茎翻搅得乱七八糟了。随着直肠内壁的黏膜软肉被愈来愈狠力的刺激，快感的累积太过可怕，他硬挺着的肉棒竟在丝毫没有被触碰爱抚的情况下舒爽到抽动不止，最后终于防线崩溃，将大股大股的白浊喷在大腿根部。恶魔心满意足，缓缓拔出自己的家伙，让神父被干得红彤彤的肛门无自觉地翕动，一缩一缩地绞着而难以合拢，淌出乳白色的黏稠的精液来。  
虽然还没能完全尽兴，不过这一回，他亲爱的安洁莉娜没被碰前面的阴茎，仅靠前列腺刺激就达到了高潮，射精量也非常可观啊…邪恶又奇怪的成就感在心中弥漫开来，佐希微微眯起了眼睛。  
下一秒，那腕表的表盘分针走过两格，恰恰好好十分钟——与此同时，约书亚的手机突然迸出一串短信提示音，于是恶魔“好心地”把它从他的长袍口袋中捞了出来。  
“瑟琳在催我们了。”他看向屏幕，“该出发了，安洁莉娜——可别让女士等得太久？”  
佐希的动作与声调都尤为优雅，使人根本看不出他刚经历过一场激烈的性爱。他慢条斯理地将自己尺寸可观的大肉棒收回西装长裤里，再整理好衣摆，一副人模狗样。  
约书亚咬牙切齿地爬起来，匆忙提上裤子，并在心中暗暗起誓——一定要把这所多玛的淫魔钉在十字架上，一百次才好。


	3. 搞死神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 色情回忆杀，恶魔与死神的陈年旧事，产卵play  
> 这章之后就真的没了

案发的房间就在不远处。有负责记录的警员和法医在现场调查情况，佐希与约书亚的到来，倒是帮了他们一个大忙。  
不幸的是，约书亚刚刚为尸体做完祷告（以及预防尸体被别有用心的恶徒魔化的驱魔仪式），就被一发更为紧急的来电召了过去——在瓦伦丁酒吧发生了种族斗殴案件，有人类被魔物重伤，现在情况不容乐观，急需净化和治疗。  
“我必须得走了。”神父匆匆披上外套，“你这淫魔最好能单独应付得了，不然就等着挨刀子吧！”  
真是可惜，要是早知道就在他屁股里塞个跳蛋好了。望着神父远去的背影，恶魔心中不免有些惋惜。  
他的任务是帮助追踪凶手留下的线索，但与此同时，似乎更应该在这间偌大的别墅里转转，找寻一些普通人类无法察觉的疑点。佐希从死者的尸体边站起，向警署成员们说明情况后，就展开了追踪线索的搜寻。  
然而就在转过第三条走廊的拐角时，他见到了一位不速之客的身影。  
是菲尔·多诺万。  
死神的黑色长袍犹如鬼魅，在无垠的虚空之中划出出冷冽而锐利的弧线。  
“在下前来收割这位死者的灵魂，”死神菲尔手握镰刀，眼神冰冷缺乏情绪，情态自若毫无波澜。“请不要妨碍公务。”  
菲尔放下黑袍的兜帽。这位死神有着二十岁中段的青年的外貌，半长的黑发在脑后束成马尾，看上去优雅而干练；他面容的线条清瘦凌厉，五官俊俏，既无怒意也没有笑容，暗灰色的瞳孔深不见底。  
与佐希相似，菲尔同样有着白皙冰冷的皮肤，像是精致的瓷器。这要归因于地狱深处缺乏阳光照射的状况。  
“听我说，菲尔。”看到闪烁着寒光的镰刀，佐希立即笑着举手投降，“警署正在调查死者的死因，还要缉拿凶手，所以你现在暂时不能这么干。”  
“但在下只知道，如果这只鬼魂游荡到其他地区作恶，后果将不堪设想，那就是在下的失职。”  
——没想到过了六十年，他的死神还是这样认真，执拗而可爱。  
“那如果我偏要阻拦你呢？”佐希摆出一副什么都不在乎的架势，露出招牌式的危险笑容。  
“请让开。这是公务，在下现在没有兴趣与您决一死战。”死神皱起眉头，架起那柄可怖的镰刀。  
事实上，菲尔一直想打败佐希，用镰刀把他的头割下来——反正恶魔被割掉头也不会死，只会再长出来个新的脑袋。  
“不然这样吧。”装作为难的神情，恶魔心中却早有准备，“说实话，我有点想念你白嫩的胸脯了，要是能摸摸它们，那可再好不过——不需要太久，然后你就可以去执行你的任务，至于人类那边的问题，我会处理好的。没问题吧？”  
菲尔愣了愣，面部表情看起来十分纠结而矛盾。一边是执行公务的迫在眉睫，另一边则是要被对手及同僚占尽便宜的羞辱——当机立断又大义凛然地，他最终叹了口气，选择了解开黑袍的衣襟，露出胸脯，暂时牺牲一下自己的利益。  
佐希毫不客气地伸出他罪恶的魔爪。时隔六十年，终于再一次品尝到了无比难忘的美味。菲尔平坦的胸部虽然不如约书亚壮硕的胸肌，揉捏起来只有薄薄一层肌肉和滑嫩皮肤的手感，但……这位死神额角青筋暴跳又艰苦地忍耐着的神情，咬得紧紧的嘴唇，还有脸颊上根本藏不住的红晕，真是令他无比受用啊……  
“您差不多也该玩够了吧。”就在佐希流连于脑内下流淫秽的胡思乱想时，菲尔冷不丁地冒出这样一句，已经准备对这在自己胸前为非作歹的恶魔做出致命一击。  
“真绝情啊，你六十年前可不是这样的。”佐希摊摊手，看似无奈地迅速退开。“还记得六十年前吗？”  
菲尔的大脑几乎当机。一瞬间闪回的电光石火，仿佛将他从体内燃着，滚烫火辣的错觉令他的自尊和自持瞬间倾塌。  
那是六十年前的事了。  
新上任的死神高傲又自矜到不行，每日只管来往人间执行公务，虽然优雅又有礼貌，却对谁都爱搭不理，连老冥王都对此束手无策。  
但佐希第一个察觉到这位新任死神身上的不对劲之处。菲尔的目光总是粘在他身上，仿佛对他有些奇怪的憧憬。  
而故事的转折点，是一个平平无奇的午后。  
当时佐希正坐在冥王宫殿的大门口，为看守地狱的三头猛犬挠痒痒。巨大凶恶的三头犬乖乖地趴在佐希身旁，任由恶魔随心所欲地揉搓它后颈的毛发，看上去就和被人类驯养的、毫无尊严的家犬没什么两样。  
新上任的死神走到恶魔面前。佐希抬眼看他。  
“在下能与您堂堂正正地交手一回吗？”菲尔直直盯进佐希绯红的瞳孔。“倘若在下输给您，就任由您处置。”  
任由我处置？这听起来还真不错。由于被限制了前往人类世界的自由，恶魔每日都过得闲散无聊，这个仿佛自投罗网般的奖赏，简直让佐希眼前一亮。  
于是他拍拍三头犬的背，那强壮凶猛的生物便识趣地走掉了，将一片空旷的战场留给他和菲尔。  
“那好。作为死神，你可要言而有信。”恶魔欣然接受了挑战的请求，雪白俊美的脸孔漾开一抹令人畏惧的笑意。  
“来吧——那就请让在下见识见识巴斯克维尔猎犬的威力吧！”张狂的杀意绽放在菲尔深灰色的眼瞳中，燃烧如地狱深处盛放的花。  
菲尔与佐希的决战开始了。死神的镰刀挥舞着恐怖的亡命漩涡，招招意图置对方于绝境，恶魔则每一次都游刃有余地从那锋利的夺命杀意下躲过。  
数个回合之后，菲尔眉头紧锁，体力已经有所不支——这一切都被洞察力极强的佐希看在眼里。于是恶魔瞧准时机，在危险又急促的刹那间一个闪身，直接将疏于防备的菲尔揽进了怀中。  
胜负已分。  
“愿赌服输。”菲尔从佐希怀中挣脱出来，看上去有点失落，不过这种情绪立即便被“果然是个值得敬佩的强悍对手”的志在必得所取代。“是在下轻敌了。为了履行诺言——您如果需要人间的物产，无论是什么，在下都会帮您带回来的。或者其他事情也好，在下也会尽力替您完成。”  
“不，我对那些可没兴趣。”看来对方已经掉进了自己预先设计好的陷阱里。“既然是任我处置——”恶魔眯起眼睛，“可以要求你把这三颗蛋生出来吗？”  
佐希手中躺着不知从哪里变出的、乳白色椭圆形的三颗蛋。它们每一个都圆润光滑，像是饱经雕琢的艺术品。  
“在下没有明白您的意思。”菲尔皱起眉头。  
“那好吧。”佐希笑了起来，“你先坐下，脱掉下身的衣物，把腿打开。”  
这实在是过于不雅，而且好像非常不对劲。但禀着愿赌服输的的原则，死神更不愿意因反悔而遭到耻笑。牙一咬心一横，菲尔将自己摆出了佐希要求的，双腿分开裸露私处的姿势，  
男人看男人的下半身，应该是无所谓的吧…极力压抑着心中的不安，菲尔尴尬又羞耻地这样想着。  
坦白而言，那个地方，他自己都几乎没有触碰过——一枚肉洞藏在死神白嫩臀瓣的正中间。它又小又紧，忐忑不安地夹紧着，褶皱纹理细腻，透着从未被侵犯过的娇嫩的淡粉色，看起来连小拇指都塞不进去。  
看见如此漂亮的肉洞，恶魔心情大为愉悦。佐希俯下身，伸出舌尖抵在狭窄的入口处，稍用力就挤了进去。  
“……等等！这不行！”  
佐希并没有理会菲尔的哀求，那根闯进来的长舌头只是稍微舔舐几下，就成功地打碎了他的自尊。干涩紧窒的直肠被滑溜溜的湿黏灵活舌尖一寸寸侵略，专挑些刁钻的角度翻搅，将青涩的、隐蔽的肉瓣破开。死神大惊失色，却全然无法挣脱恶魔的禁锢，挣扎的动作根本徒劳无功。  
自己被佐希的舌头强奸了。  
菲尔意识到这点的时候，恶魔罪孽深重的舌头已经从他体内抽了出去。但——肛门里面却泛起令他恐惧的奇异酥痒，又空虚又难以忍耐，恨不得有什么）更加巨大的东西能塞进去缓解一下……菲尔连忙停止了可怕的臆想，羞愧到恨不得能找个地缝钻进去。自己怎么会这样？  
“谁会想到您居然对在下有这种企图啊…”菲尔羞怒交加，连忙合上膝盖，“可以了吧？饶过在下吧。”  
“那可不行，你说过要任我处置的。”佐希毫不留情地掰开了菲尔酥软无力的双腿，“首先，你要先怀上它们。”  
这个过程已经难以回忆。但菲尔犹记得，自己那时是多么难堪——从未被进入的肛门反射性地排斥体积不小的异物入侵，由于双腿大张的姿势，而连括约肌的每一下张开与缩紧都被看得清清楚楚，在经验丰富又心思下流的恶魔看来，既是增加情趣的淫乱反应，也是不可多得的笑柄。  
“果然是处子的后庭。”佐希故意盯着那个紧到不行的小洞，它里面的肉都快被翻了出来。“不过我打赌，你很快就会适应的。”  
原来把它们生出来，居然是这个意思啊。  
一颗接一颗地，三颗蛋已经全部进入了死神的体内。菲尔难受得皱紧眉头，豆大的冷汗直从额头上往下滴，但脸颊却透出诡异的红晕。平坦的小腹胀得鼓起来，死神只能摆出扭曲身体的姿势，极力减少腹部的坠胀和压迫，无意中却让自己的私处更加清晰地暴露在恶魔的视线里。透过那圈娇嫩的，充了血的黏膜软肉向里看，就能看见坚硬而洁白的蛋壳，它们在菲尔脆弱柔嫩的肠腔里强行破开一条出路。  
“马上就要成功了。”佐希状似温柔地“激励”着可怜的年轻死神，修长的手指不老实地徘徊在肛门的粉嫩褶皱周围，“连这些都做不好，可怎么胜任死神的职位呢？”  
菲尔被这些话刺激得无地自容，羞耻绝伦之际，穴口竟又涌出黏滑的清液。他已经努力到极限了，那几颗可恶的卵却仍然卡在他狭窄的肠道里，对他酷刑折磨。  
“既然这么辛苦，我不介意帮帮你。”佐希伸手揉搓着他的小腹，清楚地摸到了蛋们滚圆的形状。  
“别…别按……”菲尔的声调几近哀求，清朗的喉音又甜又嫩得能掐出水。那些蛋受到揉压，与他的前列腺贴的更紧，几乎是在一下一下地专门碾磨那块可怜的腺体。他大脑一片空白，全身脱力，白软的小腹抽搐着，勉强鼓起几下就又瘪了下去，肛门却再无力气收缩抽弄，只是无意识地做出生理反应。  
他瘦窄的身体本就显得纤薄，此时更是被情欲折磨得难过至极，缺乏肉感的躯干和四肢颤抖起伏，私处被玩弄得又一次兴奋起来，又湿又红，哪里还像夺人魂魄的死神，倒像是只受难的羊羔。  
“继续，别停下。”恶魔的手颇具惩罚性地在死神的屁股上揍了一巴掌，圆润白滑的臀部被揍出了淡淡的粉色来，无力反抗地，可怜地轻颤着。  
当清冷的气息完全被淫欲的浓烈异香吞没时，一切终于暂时结束了。  
菲尔红肿的后庭已经合不拢。肛门暂时无法闭合，被蹂躏到肿起来的小洞无意识地张开又收紧，带出一股股晶亮清莹的水。  
三颗蛋终于全部被这位新任死神“生”了出来。它们静静地躺在菲尔腿间，乳白色的蛋壳沾满了晶莹透明的、湿淋淋的淫汁，真的像是刚刚被母兽产下的卵。  
菲尔瘫坐在地上，深灰色的瞳孔已经失神。他臀部下方的地面湿透得彻彻底底，纤细洁白的两腿之间像是长了个水流源源不断的泉眼，湿淋淋仿佛刚从水中捞出来，或者说失了禁也差不多。  
他双腿间粉红色的阴茎已经射了整整三次，连一滴精液都榨不出来。而肠壁深处隐秘的前列腺，已不知被蛋壳挤压折磨了多少次，里面滚烫又湿润，每一寸褶皱和隐秘缝隙都被蹂躏过，分泌出大量的淫靡蜜液。  
虽然是用来保护体腔黏膜不被伤害的汁液，但看上去也太色情了些……佐希简直说不出话来。天赋异禀的淫乱死神——这算是意外惊喜吗？他试探性地将一根手指塞入那个饱受折磨的小洞，挖搅起绵软的媚肉来，刚想发掘出对方前列腺的所在，却落了个空。  
死神眼眶湿润，牙齿咬得嘴唇泛白，拼尽全力用了仅剩的法术，移形消失了。  
瞧着食指前端沾上的，还在缓缓向下流淌的粘稠透明肠液，佐希哑然失笑———随即却露出了既无奈又阴谋得逞的笑容。他伸出舌尖舔去了它。  
从那以后，直到佐希被封印而沉睡于地狱深渊之前，菲尔都没再对他说过一句话，偶尔见到他，也都是目光闪烁逃避，警觉地躲着走。  
“请您别再提那件事了，过去的事情就让它过去吧。”菲尔的忍耐似乎已经到了极限，“您该让开了，别在这里浪费在下的时间！”  
“……实在没有办法，”佐希低声说，“对不起了。”  
仅在一瞬间，死神的黑袍碎为齑粉。  
在那一瞬间菲尔呆愣住了。一秒之内，他全身的衣袍不复存在；纤细修长的白皙裸体毫无遮掩，被昔日的同僚看了个彻彻底底。  
死神的皮肤常年不见日光，因而显得尤为白皙光滑；身材纤细，虽不如安杰利纳神父那般健美，却有着另一种截然不同的魅力。胸脯上的乳头如同红艳的莓果，不久前才被玩弄得凸出来，腰肢与双腿都修长曼妙，比最完美的人类模特还要漂亮几分。  
恐怕只有佐希知道，这位看似严肃正经得令人畏惧的死神也有着见不得人的小秘密——其一是，菲尔那件密不透风的深黑色斗篷下面，贴身布料少得可怜，暴露度极高近乎全裸；其二则是……  
恶魔的视线自死神胸前下移。  
菲尔的小腹平坦结实，连一丝赘肉都没有，暗紫色的封印阵凝结在正中心，与雪白肌肤对比鲜明；再向下则是死神的私处——细密的绒毛相当稀疏柔软，覆盖面积的大小甚至有些可怜，阴茎软软地耷拉着，粉红色的包皮羞怯地裹着前端，形状娇嫩小巧，犹如尚在发育的少年，连人类的平均尺寸都未能达到。看起来倒是相当可爱，让佐希恨不得伸手掐一把。  
一切都是完美的，除了作为男性的象征。  
“真是好景致。”  
佐希有意地上上下下打量菲尔的全身，最后将目光凝在他两腿之间。“你这里长得真漂亮，而且——也没什么太大的变化嘛……”  
“………在下一定要把您的头砍下来。”分外难得地，佐希见到了菲尔惊慌失措的窘迫神态。死神的声音仍然那么好听，只不过——声音中的羞恼和怒意再也藏不住。菲尔的脸从来没有像现在这样红过，那优雅的、颇具攻击性的模样被彻底摧毁，搞得一团糟——“……下地狱吧！！”  
“真抱歉，可我就是从地狱里来的！”  
诡计多端的恶魔朝着全身赤裸、尴尬站在原地的死神抛了个令其又羞又气的飞吻，头也不回地溜之大吉。

彩蛋：  
关于死神菲尔小腹上的封印阵的来历：  
他其实可以怀孕，只不过几率很低，而且条件很严格，如果这个封印阵被干到消失，就说明成功了。（是魔法妊娠，而且哪怕是男主这个级别的大魔王，都只有百分之零点几的几率把他干到怀上孩子……）  
不知道有没有人看过男性向肉番《黑兽》，里面的黑皮精灵女王，肚子上就有一个这种东西。封印阵被操没了，会受精的。  
ps：下一章可能会解锁死神的16岁少年形态（？

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋  
> 1:攻的外貌设定：（如书名～魔化状态是巴斯克维尔猎犬，巨大的黑色狗狗）  
> 你如果见了他，一定会首先呆滞几秒，然后失魂落魄似的呆愣在原地。  
> 他不是随处可见的那种寻常普通人；没有谁会把那样黑袍般的长风衣和礼帽一起穿在身上，也没有谁会兼有苍白无血色的肌肤和满溢着死亡的气味，仿若十九世纪伦敦的幽灵在现世苏生了。  
> 他身高接近两米，偏纤细而有力量；身姿修长，肩膀宽阔，踏着靴子的双腿迈起步来优美又矫健。他的面容俊美到难以置信；虽然那惨白的肌肤与血红色的眼瞳总让人怀疑他是否身患缺乏色素的疾病，但暗黑色的、垂至腰间的长发却证实了并非如此。  
> 事实上，佐希·巴斯克维尔也确实并非人类。  
> 来自地狱深渊的恶魔总是戏谑地笑着，露出他锋利的獠牙；他那黑斗篷有着血色绸缎的衬里；它像他的眼睛一样艳丽猩红。  
> 2:（一点背景介绍）约书亚·安杰利纳：被派遣来克洛斯执行秘密驱魔任务的武装神父。某个月夜，在荒郊野岭的废弃别墅里猎捕魔物时被佐希纠缠，吃干抹净，出师未捷身先失（？）。  
> ps：神父不是佐希的正宫。（啥？


End file.
